1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic scorebook creation device, an electronic scorebook creation method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball scorebooks have been created by scorekeepers in such a manner that scorekeepers fill in specific sheets. Scorekeepers have thus been required to learn various symbols and filling rules. In recent years, technologies for assisting creation of scorebooks with use of personal computers or the like have been developed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-29313 mentioned below, for example, discloses a technology of simplifying entries in such a manner that a runner is, or runners are, automatically made to advance to the next base or bases in response to a turn-at-bat result selected from items for selection when advancement of the runner or runners is determined definitely with respect to advancement of the batter to a base, or that advancement of a runner to a base that cannot be automatically made is input manually.
With the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-29313, however, when a batted ball goes to the field, for example, it is necessary to wait until a fielder actually catches the batted ball before inputting an entry, which is a problem in that there is a waiting time after an actual batting until the result is confirmed and input is started.